Confessions
by Chocolatesaregood
Summary: Himeko has a crush on Bossun (as we all know), but Bossun is oblivious to it. Once Himeko tries to confess, something went wrong, and Bossun revealed something unexpected.


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKET DANCE! **_

* * *

_Confessions_

**_Okay_**!, Himeko thought, glancing over at the mirror. It was a nice Friday morning, and Himeko decided to confess to the Sket Dan leader. It took her a while to realize her feelings, but all that matters is that she accepted her feelings, right?

Himeko smiled at her reflection and tidied her hair a little. After all, she wanted to look best. She took her bag and headed for the door. After opening the door, she took a last look at her mirror before leaving. Little did she know, something unexpected would happen.

Himeko left her home to find Bossun outside, grinning as usual. Himeko answered his greeting and gestured for him to move so she could go outside. Bossun moved and Himeko walked to his side.

Starting the conversation with a smile, Bossun told Himeko about how Rumi annoyed him that night. Apparently, Tsubaki came over and they played games. Rumi being Rumi teased Bossun and accused the two of having an incest* relationship. Himeko laughed at Bossun pretending to vomit.

"You know, Nakatani-san gave me a goldfish the other day," Himeko told Bossun, her mind drifting away to the sight of goldfish. Bossun groaned and started walking faster.

"Don't say that! Nakatani-san this, and Nakatani-san that! It's boring! And how come I'm the only one that never sees her?! It's annoying, you know! Annoying!" Bossun complained, walking faster with each word. Himeko giggled at his statement, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

They chatted about usual stuff along the way. The image of their school grew bigger and Himeko found her heart pounding louder. Bossun told Himeko he'd need to run to their class, since he had something to do. As the dark-haired teen's figure disappear, Himeko silently wondered if the two would stay like that if one of them dates someone.

* * *

"All right, Captain! Please come again~!" Himeko cheered as Captain left the clubroom. She was the final guest, since it was already 4 PM. Their clubroom time was over. Bossun tidied his cards with a poker face and put them on the table. "As usual, we didn't get any request today," Bossun pointed out.

"Ohohoho~! Well it's not like it's anything new! Bossun, Himeko, I'll be going!" Switch said out of the blue and waltz out of the room. It seemed as if Switch knew Himeko was going to confess to Bossun. Himeko'd have to thank him later.

Bossun took his bag and stood up. "I'll be going, too. See ya," Bossun said as Himeko nodded in response. As the boy was about to leave, the blond realized she forgot to say a very important thing and gripped his hand.

Bossun was of course surprised. He somewhat blushed and began panicking. He kept asking Himeko if she was OK, to which Himeko kept nodding to in response. Normal people would say it was like a grandchild and his grandma, but their close friends would see it in a completely different angle.

"B-Bossun... Listen, I..." Himeko started, bangs covering her eyes. Bossun tilted his head curiously, not understanding the situation they were in. Himeko gulped. This was it. As soon as she'd say it, their whole relationship'd change. Being awkward strangers, or, Himeko blushed at the thought, lovers. "I-"

"Bossun~!"

The two teens turned towards the door. Agata Saaya stood there with an innocent face, completely not understanding what was she interrupting. Himeko immediately pulled away, while Bossun had a confused face. "Bossun, you told me you'd meet me!"

Bossun blinked then laughed. Saaya pouted and crossed her arms across his chest. "Y-You scared me, you know..." She started. "I thought you went ahead,"

Himeko stared at them and tried to hold the urge to interrupt. However, she was hopeless. "S-Saaya... B-Bossun... Y-Y-You two.." Himeko stammered.

Saaya blinked innocently and looked at Bossun. "Bossun, you didn't tell her?"

Bossun had his nervous face. "Uh... I-I... F-F-Forgot..." He stammered.

"What is it?!" Himeko insisted, hating the feeling of being left out. Bossun and Saaya looked at each other and nodded. "Himeko... We're dating,"

The words Saaya said were simple. Two very simple words yet enough to make Himeko's heart shatter. She never thought Bossun liked Saaya that way. Sure, she was a little worried at the school trip, but Bossun confirmed that he only liked Saaya as a friend.

And, what bothered her even more was... When! When did it happen?! How come she never knew?! Was her existence only worth that much to Bossun that he didn't even need to tell her that he started dating?

Himeko wanted to scream. The pressure was unbelievable, and she didn't think she could make it. Instead, she smiled and held out her hand to Saaya-or Bossun, who knows? She grinned and did her best smile. "Congratulations!" She cheered.

"How come you never told me? Ne?" She poked Bossun jokingly. Bossun frowned, his cheeks red. Himeko didn't expect that response. It was as if Bossun thought Himeko'd do something else. "Then... Shall we go celebrate? Wanna go karaoke?" Himeko suggested.

Saaya and Bossun looked at each other, as if Himeko had a totally different reaction than what they were expecting. Bossun turned to Himeko and smiled not-so-sincerely. "Well, I guess it would't hurt..."

* * *

"...kocchi noga abunai wayo! Oh! Hey baby! Aaah~!" Saaya blushed after finishing her song. Himeko, Saaya and Bossun were doing karaoke. It was Saaya's turn, and she sang Hatsune Miku's World is Mine. Himeko clapped her hands while Bossun still looked as if he was in deep thought. Bossun was always like that since they left school.

Himeko punched Bossun's arm, gaining the boy's attention and glared at him. Bossun still had that annoying face on-only this time, a little more annoyed. "Oi! At least clap for your girlfriend!" Himeko reminded.

Instead of clapping his hands, Bossun turned back to the wall. Himeko huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Geez, what's wrong with you?! This thing is... It's originally a celebration for you two anyway.." Himeko reminded.

"It's not my fault!" Bossun snapped. "It's not like Saaya and I are-I mean, it's not like I want to do this in the first place!"

"Then why did you agree to it?!" Himeko snapped back, unable to keep her thoughts to herself anymore.

"Because I-! I... Uh... I-! I mean, Fine! Whatever!"

"Well, fine!"

"Fine!"

Saaya looked worriedly at her two friends-*cough*I-I mean, ... Boyfriend?-and looked at the table in the center of the room. Funny, how she was the one that's supposed to be a tsundere. "Uh... Guys! L-Let's take a break first? I brought, um..." Saaya searched her bag for snacks. "Cookies!"

Himeko and Bossun sighed at the same time and nodded. Saaya put the cookies on the table and took one from it. Himeko took one too, and Bossun did the same. So the three of them sat awkwardly at a karaoke room eating cookies.

"O-Oh my! Look at the time! Gotta uh, catch the bus! Ja ne~!" Saaya cheered, running out of the karaoke room. Himeko wondered if Saaya simply couldn't stand the awkwardness. By the look of things so far, she didn't think she could handle it either.

"S-So..." Himeko started, locking eyes with Bossun. "W-W-When did you guys start dating anyway?"

For a second, Himeko could've sworn she saw doubt on Bossun's eyes. However, they disappeared quickly. Himeko just couldn't read Bossun anymore, like she used to. They were so close, but why was he so far away that second? "A week ago,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Himeko asked, her voice breaking.

"Why should I? You're not my mom," Bossun pointed out.

"But I'm your friend,"

"So? Captain is my friend, too. So what? I should tell everything to each and every friend that I have?!" Bossun put so much feeling to the word "friend" it hurt Himeko when he said it.

Himeko gulped. She could only say what was on her mind."Well you're not just my friend," She started. Before Bossun even have the chance to say something, Himeko cut him off. "You're my best friend, the one I trust, not to mention the one I fell for,"

"Hi-"

"These feelings are locked inside me for who knows how long. How stupid of me, to never notice it until recently. Once I notice, I'm too late, aren't I?" Himeko smiled, sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Ne, Bossun, I'm sorry for being selfish. You're already dating Saaya yet I have to burden you with these feelings. I'm sorry, I'll just-"

Himeko was cut off with Bossun's face in front of hers. Bossun was slowly closing the distance. Instinctively, Himeko closed her eyes. She knew a lot of things would change if they did it, but she couldn't help it. No one was gonna bother anyway. Except for Saaya, maybe. Wait... **_Saaya_**! Himeko's eyes snapped open and she quickly pulled away.

"Hime-" Bossun was cut off by Himeko slapping him. He looked up and saw the OniHime angry. It really wasn't a sight to see. "You jerk! How could you?!" Himeko demanded. Before Bossun coulf reply, Himeko left.

But now, Bossun wouldn't be Bossun if he didn't do what he did next. He gripped Himeko's hand, preventing her from walking away any further. Before Himeko could do anything, Bossun pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh..." He whispered to her ear, gently stroking her hair.

"Bos-"

"Saaya and I aren't dating,"

"What...?!"

"Like I said. She and I pretended to date, just to see if we can make you jealous," Hearing the last part, Himeko was about to kick Bossun. But Bossun quickly continued. Lucky he did. Due to their position, Himeko'd kick his private part and that would... Hurt. "Saaya said you like me but I didn't believe her so she dared me to do this," Bossun explained.

"... Oh!" Himeko gasped as she slowly pulled away. Bossun grinned and turned to her. "Now that that's done..." He was about to press in his lips to hers, but Himeko pulled away.

"Okay! I'll have to go now! Mom will kill me!"

"Huh?! When will I be able to kiss you without any interruptions?"

"Next time, okay?!" Himeko giggled as she quickly pecked Bossun's cheek. Bossun frowned and sighed.

"Well at least let me walk you home," Bossun said.

Himeko nodded. "Let's go then,"

* * *

The two walked in silence, a comfortable one. The cool night breeze brushed against Himeko's smooth skin. The blond smiled and sneaked a peek at Bossun. He looked up while walking, it seemed like he was in deep thought. "Oi, Himeko,"

"Yeah?"

Bossun turned and all of a sudden he was facing Himeko. Their eyes were locked together, it seemed as if nothing could stop them. Bossun slowly closed the distance between them and Himeko gently closed her eyes. At last, Bossun pressed his lips on hers gently. A spark lit up at her heart. That moment seemed like it could last forever and Himeko silently hoped it would. Forever, like that. It didn't seem like anything could be better.

Bossun pulled away softly and smiled at Himeko. Himeko blinked innocently and stared at him. "What is it?" She asked. Bossun's smile turned into a playful one as he voiced out his answer.

"No interruptions this time," He said in a tone as playful as his smile. Himeko's smile fell as her face flushed. Bossun didn't expect to her to do what she did next. She slapped him. "Baka! Baka baka baka! You freakin' pervert! I can just go home alone!" Himeko stucked her tongue out as she ran. Bossun quickly chased after her, saying sorry repeatedly.

Little did they know, some certain people were watching them all along. "Looks like we succeeded, huh?" Captain grinned, looking over at the adorable couple. Momoka blushed and nodded.

"Onee-sama really is a grown up, huh...?" Momoka looked over at Switch. For a second, she wondered if she and Switch could be like that, one day. However she quickly erased her minds from those thoughts, repeatedly stating that she was too young.

"Fuu... Bossun really sucks at acting, though. I really, really, really had to act it all!" Saaya sighed. "Well I'm actually not that good either, I just happen to practice a lot at home," Saaya confessed. She smiled a little, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Guys," Switch started with his laptop. "Bossun hasn't ask Himeko to be his **_girlfriend_**, has he?" Switch pointed out. The others had an 'I'm an idiot' look as silence filled the air.

"F*** YOU, BOSSUN!"

* * *

_**Hey guys! How was it! My first SD one-shot! ^^ At first I planned for this to be a one-sided Bossuhime. Like, Bossun and Saaya goes yadda-yadda-yadda and Himeko realizes she's just a friend. But in the middle, I thought, like, "Meh. This is better," and this is what I came up with. Well, I hate BossunXSaaya anyway.  
**_

_**And I'm sorry! I'm aware that Bossun is slightly OOC here! I just don't know how should I make him confess! I mean, that guy can be a wise old man too, can't he?! I mean, uh, everyone has their moments! So like, yeah! Oh and, I don't usually curse, but this is an exception!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! And I hope you like chocolates!**_

_**Oh, and, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know if you guys like it and this is my first SD one-shot so... Please review! Pretty please with a chocolate bar and chocolate ice cream on top? *drools* Anyway, seriously! REVIEW!**_

_**Signed,  
Skye**_


End file.
